


Phone Calls

by Writelikethat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sam, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writelikethat/pseuds/Writelikethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is away at Stanford and one night a friend of his takes his phone and make a call to one of the recently used numbers. Dean answers at the other end and what he learns, change things between him and his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Calls

**” _Sam? Are you there? Sammy!”_**

“Um. I don’t know anyone named Sammy.”

**“ _Who the hell are you?”_**

“Elliot.”

“ ** _Elliot? What the fuck are you doing on Sam’s phone?”_**

“I kind of picked his pocket. Thought it’d be funny to call someone from his list.”

“ ** _What kind of people does that? Put him on the phone.”_**

“I don’t see him.”

“ ** _What do you mean you can’t see him? He’s gigantic!”_**

“That’s actually funny!”

“So who are you then? An ex of his or something?”

“ ** _Just shut the fuck up and put him on the phone.”_**

“Not the very friendly type then.”

**“ _Aaggh, don’t be difficult, put him on!”_**

“Seriously I don’t see him anywhere.”

“Oh, wait. They say he lost the bet.”

“ ** _You’ve got to be kidding me.”_**

“Sorry. Since you’re already here couldn’t you just tell me how you know our genius Goofy?”

“ ** _I’m… you know what I don’t know you and for all I know you’re some idiot trying to fool me. Just put the guy on the phone so I know he’s alright.”_**

“Yeah, can’t do that. He’s fine though. I mean there are lots of people here, so he’s either passed out or if he lost the bet…”

“ ** _Hey, Elliot or what your name was. Pull your shit together and go find Sam or I’m going to get over there and kick you on principle just because you tried to mess with me.”_**

“Ohhooh, oh. Really? You’re some big scary violent dude. You know this place is crawling with law students?”

**“ _Is that supposed to scare me? I know how to deal with you people, just get me Sam or I swear to god!”_**

“Well, you can swear all you want I’m not going near him at the moment.”

“ ** _What? Aren’t you using his phone?”_**

“Sure I am, but just so you know, the bet was real and if Sam lost I think it’s best to just… let them settle it the way they should.”

“ ** _What does that even mean?”_**

“Well, come oon they had some stupid argument about vampi’es and how to kill ‘em. Both of ‘em got too serious, or maybe it was the tension between them, if you know what I mean. Aanyway, we convinced them to try and come up with evidence until this week. You know, being pre-law students and all.”

**“ _Yeah, laugh all you want. Bet Sammy won that one, right?”_**

“He was pretty insistent, but they say he lost.”

_“ **That’s bullshit! ’cause he knows what he’s talking about.”**_

“I’m not having this discussion again. I don’t care how to kill a vampire because they don’t really exist, dude.”

**“ _Whatever. I don’t know why I’m talking to you. Have you found Sam yet?”_**

“I’m not looking for him, should I?”

“ ** _I told you to put him on the phone, didn’t I?”_**

“And I told you I couldn’t find him since he lost the bet.”

**“ _And then I told you to put him on the fucking phone. What kind of party is it, are you all high or something?”_**

“Nah, not all of us. Some are obviously.”

**“ _Come on. Go find Sam.”_ **

“Buddy, I can’t do that, I don’t see him. I told you already.”

“ ** _You are calling me from his phone, and expect me to believe that?”_**

“You didn’t tell me who you were. His boyfriend? Jealous ex?”

“ ** _You know what, just make sure he gets his phone back, and I’ll call him in the morning.”_**

“I’ll see if I can find him.”

“ ** _What was happening to the one losing the bet_?”**

“ ** _Come on, I’m waiting here_** _.”_

“So now we’re interested?”

**_“…”_ **

“Fine, whoever found the most persuasive evidence and won would be getting head from the loser.”

**“ _Really? Was the chick hot at least?”_**

“Hot, definitely. But not a chick, sorry. He’s name is Steve.”

**_“He WHAT!? And Sam agreed to that?”_ **

“So um… jealous ex then. Sorry.”

_“ **I um… How… I mean… you know what. Fuck this**.” _

 

***

 

“Dean?”

**_“Sam, are you okay?”_ **

“I was wondering that about _you_ with the four missed calls to my phone!”

**“ _Yeah, I’m fine.”_**

“Is dad…?”

**_“No, no he’s good too. Sammy of course we’re fine.”_ **

“Then what’s up with the crazy persistent calling then?”

**_“You’re the one to talk!”_ **

“Dean… I don’t… remember talking to you last night. Sorry, I was pretty out of it.”

**“ _Yeah, I’d say!”_**

“Why do you sound so pissed?”

**_“’m not pissed. Just surprised.”_ **

“Surprised?”

**_“Yeah, Sam, surprised. With you. Didn’t know you were swinging that way.”_ **

“What the hell are you talking about?”

**_“You! I’m talking about you running around sucking some guy’s dick!”_ **

“…”

“Um… I. Uh…”

**_“I know you did it.”_ **

“What? I mean, how?”

**_“Talked to a friend of yours last night. Elliot I think.”_ **

“Yeah, he stole my phone.”

**_“Great friends you have. Stealing your phone, making you… do stuff.”_ **

“Why do you care?”

**“ _Why I care? I lived with you for all your life and not ever did you do anything that would make me suspect that about you. And now you’re all of a sudden doing… this!”_**

“Don’t yell at me, Dean.”

**_“I’m not!”_ **

“Yes, you are. What’s the big deal, Dean? I was drunk and so was everybody else.”

**_“What does that have to do with anything?”_ **

“Well… I… Come on, Dean, why am I talking to you about this at all? What I do is my business.”

**_“I just don’t want you to get hurt, that’s all.”_ **

“Nobody’s going to hurt me. Nobody care about that stuff here.”

**_“Really?”_ **

“Really. We’re used to all whose macho hunters that know so much about the world, but who are _incredibly_ narrow minded about that kind of stuff.”

**_“Yeah, can’t blame them.”_ **

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

**_“Sammy, it’s just not natural to do that… nasty… stuff.”_ **

“Fuck you, Dean. Just… fuck you!”

**“ _What Sam? It’s not like you’re in love or anything is it?”_**

“What, no! Of course not.”

**_“Then why are you angry?”_ **

“Did it ever occur to you that I don’t have to be in love to still do what you call nasty stuff? I don’t need you to look at me different.”

**_“I’m not looking at you at all at the moment.”_ **

“Is that meant to comfort me or make me feel even worse?”

**_“Well, you’re the one that left.”_ **

“Dean, just… I don’t want to talk about it.”

**“ _Yeah, I know. You never do.”_**

“Dean you’re being an idiot right now.”

**_“I’m an idiot? Me? I’m not the one that insists on getting the whole college experience, including the whole deal with messing around with guys and stuff.”_ **

“I don’t need this, Dean. I never wanted you to find out in the first place because I knew you would react like this. Just… don’t call me again.”

 

***

 

**_“Sam.”_ **

“Deean. I’m… what’sha doing?”

**_“Are you… drunk?”_ **

“Dunno, I mean, yeah a little.”

**_“Don’t think that’s a little. You at home?”_ **

“Yeah. Jess helped me get into my apartment.”

**_“What’s up with all this drinking and partying lately?”_ **

“Why are you askin’? You tellin’ me you haven’t been drinking tonight? It’s Friday night.”

**_“I’m not drunk like you, Sammy.”_ **

“Dunno why you think tha’s different.”

**_“Sam, just go to bed and you can sleep it off, huh?”_ **

“Ah, mmm. Definitely doing that.”

**_“That’s good. Now, tell me why you’re drinking so much. You’re supposed to be the good and nerdy one.”_ **

“I’m… Dean. I miss you.”

**_“Yeah, Sammy I miss you too.”_ **

“And I don’t want to fight with you.”

**_“What, we’re not fighting.”_ **

“You told me I was nasty.”

**_“No I didn’t.”_ **

**_“Sam, I… uhh, I didn’t mean it like that. I was just a little surprised, that’s all. You’re still my little brother and I still think you’re a great guy. Nothing’s changed here.”_ **

“I’m still me, you know.”

**_“I know you are, Sammy.”_ **

“Dean, you… I don’t want you to think different about me… I’m… you know, just ‘cause I like sucking dicks.”

**_“For god’s sake, Sam.”_ **

“See, you don’t like it.”

**_“I’m… It’s not that.”_ **

“Really? You ever done that, Dean?”

**_“Um, Done what?”_ **

“Had a dick in your mouth.”

**_“Uh, Sam, I think you need to get some sleep.”_ **

“Tell me if you have tried it.”

**_“Why would you want to know?”_ **

“Deean… come on!”

**_“…”_ **

**_“Ahh, fine. No I haven’t. Some guy sucked me off once, but that’s about it.”_ **

“Yeah? Did you like it?”

**_“Well, he got me off, so yeah, I’d say it was fine.”_ **

“Just fine?”

**_“Why are you asking all of this, Sam?”_ **

“And you haven’t been curious enough to try it yourself?”

 ** _“No, Sam. I practically live in dad’s pocket. If I go out I hook up with some chick and that’s that._** ”

“I think you would like it.”

“It’s really different from eating out a girl, but in a good way. Like sucking on a lollipop, only better, with warm and soft skin.”

**_“Uhh, Sammy…?”_ **

“You want to know how I like to do it?”

**_“No, Sam, come on. I don’t…”_ **

“You used to tell me, remember? When you came in after a late night with some faceless chick. You’d tell me everything. How she smelled and tasted, the way she would move beneath you and the sounds she was making. It always got me off, when you did that.”

**_“Sammy… I… It was a long time ago. We were just teenagers.”_ **

“So? I can’t tell you now? I know you’d like it. For me to tell you how good it feels to wrap my lips just around the head of his cock and let my tongue swirl across his slit.”

**_“I can’t.”_ **

“Sometimes I’d like to lick a stripe all the way from his balls and to his head before I take him inside. Teasing a little on the top before I slowly take him further and further inside. Oh, yeah.”

**_“Sammy, are you…?”_ **

“Mm, come on, Dean. No one’ll see you.”

**_“Fucking hell.”_ **

“That’s it. Take it out. You know what else I like to do? I like to wrap my hand around his dick, jacking him off slowly as I reach down for his balls. I suck them into my mouth one at a time, let my tongue play over it until he’s shivering, then I’ll take the other.”

**_“Ahh, mmhmhh.”_ **

“I never let him come too fast. I like to take him into my mouth and push down until my nose is buried in his curls and… ah… I get tears in my eyes when his dick is down my throat.”

**_“God, Sam…”_ **

“When I feel he’s about to come I just slowly bob my head up and down, pressing my tongue to the underside of it and feel how hard he is against the back of my throat. I don’t let him come just yet. Instead I get my finger wet and start rubbing at his hole. God, Dean. That’s always my favorite part. When they spread their legs even wider to let me come closer and the sound they make at my touch.”

 ** _“Sammy, god… I, uh…_** ”

“I know, D. Not yet, don’t come yet.”

**_“I… Sam, we can’t… I mean, we shouldn’t.”_ **

“Shh, Dean. We’re good, we’re good, I promise.”

**_“No, Sam, I don’t…”_ **

“Don’t you want to know the rest? How good it feels? I promise you’ll not be able to hold back for much longer.”

**_“Sam…”_ **

“I love how they are so wrecked by the time I get my hands on them. I have barely gotten a finger pushing at their hole and they are ready to come. They don’t, though. I sometimes just let my tongue lick along his shaft, and tease with my finger. I make it good, but it’s not enough to make them come.”

**_“Nnghh, fuuck.”_ **

“Yeah, Dean get your fingers wet. Come on. Just rub it over your hole, it feels soo good.”

**_“Sam, fuck… yeah, oh fuck that’s good.”_ **

“I always get my fingers so wet for this. I push inside slowly past the tightness and I sometimes have to take his cock back into my mouth so he’ll loosen up a little. Oooh, fuck. And when he loosens a little around my finger I slowly pull it back out. I like to do this for a while because, god, the sounds they make. Moaning and whimpering, it gets me so fucking hard.”

**_“Ah, ah… oooh.”_ **

“Just like that. When I feel he’s ready I pull my finger out all the way and start working in two fingers. They are almost desperate by now. Aren’t you, Dean?”

**_“Sam.”_ **

“You worked a finger inside yourself, Dean?”

**_“Yeah, Yeah, Sammy.”_ **

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

**_“I… Oh, what the fuck was that?”_ **

“God, Dean, let me hear you. Do it again.”

**_“Fuck, yeah. Umhh…”_ **

“With two fingers inside you’ve got to be beyond ready to come. If I was there, Dean I’d wrap my lips tight around your cock and sink down slowly as far as I’d come and then I would have crooked my fingers just so and…”

**_“Ooh, SAM, fuck!”_ **

“Keep going. I know you’re so close. So I would have found a rhythm. Sucked you off and pushing my fingers inside in the same pace. Making sure to hit that spot again and again, until you are writhing and begging to come.”

 ** _“Sam, fuck, I can’t… I need. Sammy, you gotta let me…_** ”

“I got you, Dean. Get those fingers deep inside. I like to widen my fingers every time I pull out and damn it you would feel it, Dean. You would have begged to feel my cock inside of you if I was there. But I wouldn’t, not this time. This time I want you to fuck yourself down on my fingers, work them hard inside of you. God, yeah, just like that, D. You sound so fucking hot.”

**_“Fuck, Sammy, I need to come.”_ **

“Yeah, I know. If I was there now I’d have my mouth around you and I would have worked my fingers hard while you fucked into my mouth and onto my fingers. And then I’d look up at you so I could watch as you gasp and moan with my fingers deep inside and you are coming in my mouth.”

**_“S-S-SAM! I’m. Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. Fuck, ohh nghh… oh…”_ **

“Dean… aahhh.”

 

“Hey, Dean?”

**_“Mmm?”_ **

“Promise me something.”

**_“What, Sammy?”_ **

“Promise me you’ll still call me from time to time.”

**_“Yeah, of course, Sammy. Let’s just get some sleep and we’ll talk soon.”_ **

“Alright. Nite, Dean. Love you.”

**_“Good night, Sammy.”_ **

 


End file.
